


To protect

by Seawitchkaraoke



Series: My poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Poetry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seawitchkaraoke/pseuds/Seawitchkaraoke
Summary: A poem about my brothers
Series: My poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969648
Kudos: 1





	To protect

Protected.   
I fall into you and you hold me secure.   
You are still so much taller than me, just as when we were kids  
you were some big creature with giant blanket wings   
who hid me  
from all the fear the world might make me feel.  
You still have the same look in your eyes that I see in the fotos of you as a child,  
the same tone of voice when you say “you’ll be fine”  
(something like certainty, something like pride)  
What’s always been true is that when you hold me close  
You are shielding my body with yours.

Protecting.   
You fall into me and I stagger.   
You are now so much taller than me, unlike when we were kids  
but you kept growing. Preventing me from  
carrying you  
on my back, in my arms, on my shoulders  
I know I still have that same look in my eyes  
(something like hope and something like pride)  
when I think you’ve got so far still to go in your life  
I can’t carry you now, but I still hold you tight  
And I know you know that I’ll always try  
shielding your body with mine

There are few constants in anyone’s life.   
Few people who’ve been there all of the time  
You both always were; though it is also true  
no one ever hurt me worse than you.  
But no one ever made me feel safer  
more loved or more defiantly sure  
that you would kill and die for me  
And I’d do the same for you


End file.
